


The Breaking Point

by boomboom80s



Category: Josh Hutcherson - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomboom80s/pseuds/boomboom80s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going to revamp this soon!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Breaking Point

**October 13th: 3:45 am**

“Ramirez.”

My head shoots up immediately after falling asleep on the top bunk bed in the on-call room. I knew when I got into this profession, now a third year resident, it was going to be restless nights, and sleeping in uncomfortable beds.

But today, today out of all days, I was exhausted.

I had to stitch up a drunk man who was in a brawl. A baby with a fever that would not go down and a pre teen who has heart problems, been going in and out today. Plus, I have an overnight shift and had to miss Josh’s birthday party for it.

“Yeah,” I yawned and sat up on the top of the bed and hopped off, putting on my tennis shoes on.

“You have a visitor waiting for you in the waiting room and he doesn’t seemed so pleased at the moment,” she warned me and handed me a cup of coffee.

I sigh. Its every time, every time we have this problem. He is a famous Hollywood actor, me a doctor. Josh goes to meetings, lengthy month shoots, and I never complain. But unlike me, he has a more flexible time.

At first when the pager would wake me at night, he did not seem to mind it. Then when they became more persistent, he would wrap an arm around me, telling me that I needed rest, that not to leave.

Some of those moments caused us to have an argument, making it shitty and unbearable to work.

Then it became more problems.

I rub my eyes with one hand and start walking towards the door.

“Oh before I forget, can you check on the drunk man  that came in earlier in the night and page me if anything happens,” I ask before I walk outside the door.

“Sure sweetheart and Joanna?”

I turn around quickly, the door becoming a bit too heavy for me.

“I hope he does understand,” she said softly.

Sighing, I look down, a bit hopefully that he is deep down inside but seeing how things are, I just don’t know anymore.

“I hope so too.”

***********

I walk towards the waiting area in the emergency room when I find him there, his shirt a bit disheveled, his eyes tired, sad, angry.

Slowly, I make my way towards him and take a seat by his side. The fact that he is ignoring me shows that he is pissed off.

“You missed my birthday,” he said flatly.

His head slowly lifts up and looks at me, tears are starting to form in his eyes. I never missed his birthdays but now with the new hospital hours I have to work, it makes it hard.

“Baby,” I say and try to set a hand on top of his hand but he yanks it away from me.

“I am sorry,” I whimpered. “I did not want to miss it. I swear I didn’t but you have to understand me. Its my job.”

“Well,” he said and wipe the incoming tears from his eyes.“Your job seems to make everything difficult nowadays. I have to put a fucking pillow on your side so I won’t feel alone or I have to spray your perfume to make it seem you exist.”

He takes a deep breath and stands up, shaking his head at me.

“I do not know why I came here, I need time to think,” he said to me and start to walk away.

Being over the edge, angry, tired, hungry causes me to explode on him.

“Oh you want to talk about my job fucking job you fucking asshole? How about you? Huh?!!!!!” I practically screamed at him, startling all the patients and breaking my ethical integrity that I have been keeping clean for the past 2 years.

And the piling up of problems as well.

“I am sorry that I don’t have a fucking flexible time like you. I am sorry that I have to move around, make sure my patients are okay while you sit and look pretty in front a stupid camera.”

He turns around and looks at me. His face full of regret.

But I am too angry to care.

“How about when you are not home Josh? You work in movies that take fucking 5-6 months up to a fucking year, only seeing you four days on your monthly schedule. Then you come here bitching at me that my job makes it seem difficult when you can visit me any time of the day?! That is not fair to me,” I sobbed, feeling the hot tears fall into little drops on the floor.

“Joanna..”

I can feel his footsteps approach me when my pager starts beeping.

Code Blue.

“Oh and I am sorry I missed your birthday, I really am. The present set on the bed was a surprise for you when I got home but now, I don’t know anymore. I am taking another shift, I cannot see you right now,” I finalized and ran through the doors.

Forgetting the argument because my focus is now the teenager.

**********

“Dr. Ramirez, little to no heart rate again!”

I rub the paddles again together as the nurse applies manual breathing with the bag valve mask.

“Charge to 350,” I set the paddles on his chest. “Ready, clear!!!!” I set off the current and watch his chest jolt up in the air.

No pulse.

“Again, ready, clear!”

His chest jolts up again and he doesn’t respond to the currents going through his body.

For the sixth time.

Come on buddy. You have high school to go still, graduation with your friends, your family waiting for you. Please, you can make it through the night for your new heart tomorrow.

“Dr. Ramirez, you have to call it,” the nurse says.

I shake my head. “Charge it again, please?!”

They look at me like it was a lost cause but if its something I was taught, was to never give up.

“Ready, 350 again,” I commanded and rubbed the paddles again together, setting them on his chest.

“Clear!”

I look at the vitals and there is a pulse.

There is a pulse.

Tension leaves my body and I smile at everyone, including at my attending who was watching me from the door.

“Is the heart here?” I asked her.

She nods. “We are about to go into surgery. You can scrub in if you want and have no where to go.”

Yeah, no where to go.

I turn to look at the patient and hold his hand momentarily.

“Looks like we got you a new heart my little buddy.”

***********

**9 am**

I walk outside to the surgical waiting room and see his family waiting desperately for news.

I slowly make my way towards them and as soon as they see me, they shoot out of their seats and start asking me questions all at the same time.

Slowly, I put my hand up to calm the fus and I begin talking.

“Your son is going to be fine,” I smiled at them and tension is lifted off their shoulders.”The heart is perfectly healthy, no complications. You can see him in a bit.” I can see Dr. Johnson walk towards us to give the long prognosis and I excuse myself.

“Excuse me!”

I turn around and its the mother walking towards me, giving me a huge hug. Then she looks at me straight it in the eye.

“Thank you for keeping him here a bit longer for his heart to arrive, thank you,” she said sincerely. “Any fella would be so lucky to have you.”

I bite my lip hard so I won’t start crying here, committing another ethical error.

“It was my honor.”

No more was said and I left her there with Dr. Johnson.

If only the one that I want to appreciate what I do, was here.

But he couldn’t.

I took another shift and this one ended around 4 pm, at the insistence of my attending, saying that I looked like hell and needed to go home.

“Mom, its Joanna, I was wondering if I can stay at your house for a while to think,” I asked as I got into my car.

She asks me if its the problem with Josh again.

“Yeah, he blew it the last patience I had with him and I am just done. If he doesn’t support me with this, then he did not love me as much as he said he did,” I cried and wiped the tears off my eyes.

“Honey, are you sure? Because he came here earlier to see if you were here and he said he will be waiting at his house for you,” my mom asked.

I nod. “Yeah, no. I am just done,  really done."

And no more was said about that matter.

"Okay honey, I made your favorite, lasagna," she beamed, trying lift up my mood.

More reason enough to go.

***********

After taking a warm shower, it was time for me to eat. I haven't had time to eat a decent dinner besides the cup of noddles I had last night.

"What are you doing? You look like hell, move," my mom took the dishes from my hand as I washed them.

"But mama...."

She pointed to the living room and I just hang my head. “Fine, can I make myself a coffee please?”

“No, too much is bad for your brain, go to the living room and watch the new novela on TV with papa,” she suggested.

“I hate novelas, same repeats every year,” I grumbled and grabbed a water bottle, heading to the living room.

Plopping back on the couch, I look at my dad who is major focus on the TV and laughs at every over dramatic scene the actors are doing.

“God, I have seen this one, want to watch a movie instead?” He asked as he threw the remote at me.

“Nah, I will just watch some soccer, your team sucks by the way,” I teased and changed to the game.

He turns to look at me and I can feel him about to bring in Josh by the look on his face.

“Just talk to him. Mistakes like this situation can happen. You will make your mistakes, he will make his mistakes,” my dad expressed.

I take a deep breath and speak.

“Look dad, I know I made the huge mistake in missing his birthday, which I have never did in my life. But he has to understand that it doesn’t just revolve around him, we are a couple, two people as in support for both of us.”

Tears start forming again.

“You think its nice to have an empty bed for 6 months and only seeing him during his break, no. Its not nice when you visit him on set and yet the only time you are allowed to see him is at night because he is so busy throughout the day. But I was willing to make that sacrifice because I love him.  If it was the first few times, fine but its been three years of the same bullshit and I am done. I am just finished.”

My dad stays quiet.

“He makes this profession, something so humble make it look like a piece of shit. You know today and yesterday, I had a kid, a 12 year old kid going in and out because his heart was too weak and we were waiting for his new heart. His mom thanked me that I kept him alive and yet all I get from Josh is that your job fucks everything up, when in the beginning he was supportive,” I shake my head and throw the water bottle hard enough in the wall that causes a portrait to fall.

Him and I when I graduated.

“If you don’t see it going anywhere after this, then let him go. But I would try fixing this with couple’s therapy before that. You tend to make rash decisions when you are angry, please think about it,” he suggested.

“I need a break from this. I just need a break from relationships. When I am done with my residency then I can have a relationship. I am sorry if it seems that I am making a rash decision but I just cannot handle this anymore. I didn’t graduate from university at age 18 and from medical school at 22 to apologize for it.

I stand up and grab my keys.

It might be a rash decision but at the end, it will work out for both of us.

***********

“Joanna, you and him can talk it out, please? You tend to make rash decisions when you are angry, please give him a chance to talk,” Andre begged as I put the last box of my stuff in the trunk.

I slam my trunk closed and look at Andre, making a desperate plea to get me to stay here for Josh.

“Look Andre, you have seen us fight, you have seen us get no where. I didn’t want to get to this point but he has been leading up to that road for three years and to be honest there is so much I can take.”

When I finish that last sentence, I hear the gate open and hear his motorcycle come inside the driveway and Andre goes back inside.

Here goes nothing.

He turns off his bike and hops off of it, running towards me and hugs me tightly in his arms, kissing me everywhere.

“You came back to me baby, you came back to me,” he breathed out and kissed me hard on the lips, leaning me against the car.

He grabs my leg and slowly wraps it around his waist.

He makes everything so difficult.

But I cannot anymore.

“Josh,” I mumbled against his lips and put my hands in his chest. He licks his lips and nuzzles against my neck, sucking on my sweet spot.

Once he is done, he lifts his head up and looks at me. His eyes look red, like if he was crying the whole day.

“I am sorry baby. I am really sorry, please forgive me. Please? I did not know you felt that way, I am sorry,” he whispered.

I look down for a moment when I see him looking in the back seat of my car, filled with my clothes, my suitcase.

“Wait why are you taking your clothes away? I mean, unless you are taking them to wash at your mother’s house but…”

Then it dawns on him and starts shaking his head in denial and backs away from me.

“No, I mean, no you cannot leave me. We can get through this,” he stumbles on his words and tears start falling like a dam that has been broken.

The fight earlier broke the inevitable.

“I am sorry. But I just cannot anymore,” I said. “I wanted to ignore it, like nothing was happening but the hospital fight was the last straw. I cannot…” I bite my lip  and just cover my face with my hands.

He comes up and pulls them away from me. “You cannot leave. You cannot decide for both of us Joanna, you can’t.”

I nod and push him away from me.

“What about me Josh? Where the fuck do I come in this? Like I told you in the hospital, I never in my fucking life gave you shit about your job when you would be gone for months on end. I would wait for you in the hotel all day while  you were gone the whole day.  I never gave you shit for that because I love you and it makes me proud with what you fucking do. But why you can’t do the same for me?”

He grabs his cap and flings to the ground.

“We are a couple, as in we support each other in everything. But we let go too far, and nothing can fix it anymore,” I said with such honesty that it hurt my chest when I said it.

He grabs me and holds me tightly from the waist and cries into my neck, causing me to cry as well.

“I am sorry baby. Please don’t leave me,” he sobbed.

My hands go in his brown locks and kiss him softly there. Slowly he lifts his head and bites his lip looking for hope in my eyes but his face falls flat when he cannot read me anymore.

“You will find someone who can give you that time of day, I simply just cannot. I apologize for your birthday but I don’t apologize for loving what I do. I am sorry but I am going to let you go.”

I slowly detach him from me and he slowly starts to follow me but it stops when I close the door on him.

Andre comes out of the house to see what’s going on and his stare and my stare meet and I mouth, ‘I am sorry.’

As much it hurts him seeing us like this, he nods in understanding and pulls Josh in an embrace.

That is when I start crying and for a moment, regretting the decision.

But its for the best.

I reverse my car and put it in drive, heading down the street and not looking back.

 


End file.
